


through their fingers

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Hair, Hair Brushing, Haircuts, M/M, Male Friendship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: Their hair goes up, down and sometimes it's gone. This is the story of Rhett, Link, and their hair.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Link knows to be quiet and well behaved when the McLaughlins let him tag along, but Rhett's perched high in the barber chair trying to make his friend laugh and blow the longish curl from his eyes.

"Sit still now Rhett, or he'll have to shave you bald" his dad threatens as both boys eyes widen in horror at the very idea.

"You want to go next, Charles?' Jim taps the boy's shoulder to get his attention the barber works at settling a wayward cowlick on the back of Rhett's head.

Link wiggles a little in his seat before giving a nod. Where his mama takes him for a trim is different than these Stark white walls and metal decorated with faded posters of hair styles long since out of style.

They ride together in the backseat on the way back to the McLaughlins, the tiny bits of hair prickling Link's shoulders and the back of his neck. Rhett reminds him to focus on getting to the gum in the lollipop they were given as a reward, it'll make him forget he's so itchy.

And he does, at least til they pull into the driveway


	2. Sunkissed and copper

"I didn't know hair could turn that orange" Link dropped his backpack by the front door, paused and picked it back up again, narrowly escaping his fumbling friend at his heels. 

"Copper, Shelby called it" Rhett passed Link to make a detour to Link's room from the kitchen.

"That was rust, at best. It looked weird" he wrinkled his nose as he toed off his sneakers before following Rhett. They had just returned from the summer to school, a summer spent on their bikes riding back and forth between houses dreaming of water parks and rollercoasters.

"Said she did it with lemon" Rhett replied after swallowing the last of a snack cake, eyes meeting that of Link's in the doorway. "What?"

Link rolled his eyes 

"She told me!" Rhett scowled "she's cute, ok?"

"Then what? What'd she do next?" Link laughed as his best friend started to blush.

"Laid out in the sun. Why are you picking on me?"

Link ducked back down to search the fridge before tossing a lemon at Rhett "it can't hurt"


	3. Of bowl cuts and under cuts

He asks Rhett to do it. Hands shaking as he hands over the electric razor. It's not like the one at the barber, not like Rhett's old guy he used to go to. But they're not kids anymore. This is serious.

"Quit moving" Rhett huffs and Link wants to comment how Rhett's hand is big enough its like a skull cap on him. Rhett's fingers dig into Link's scalp trying to keep him still.

The buzz of the clippers is loud and startles them both, Rhett's eyes comically wide. They barely fit in Link's old bathroom but Link is sitting on the covered toilet with his legs wide, toes digging into the shaggy pink rug on the floor.

"You're going to look like a mushroom" Rhett comments as Link fusses with his hair, a little bit of last minute nitpicking.

"You're just jealous" Link adds

"Of looking like a mushroom?" Link stills as Rhett swipes at a patch of hair on his head and it falls onto the toes of his sneakers. "This is dumb" he adds for good measure.

Rhett hands him his cap before helping Link sweep up what was once on his head before his mom gets home.


End file.
